


【言金】挣脱（一）恶德神父

by xuanyang



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, 言金
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyang/pseuds/xuanyang
Summary: 只是车的部分 帮姐妹填的车 清水部分在老福特 搜文章名字应该就能出来。
Relationships: 言金 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【言金】挣脱（一）恶德神父

吉尔伽美什眉毛一挑，回头轻佻地看向圣职者，猩红的眸子中满是嘲笑。

“怎么？你在嫉妒那个绿头发的男孩？圣职者。”

言峰绮礼没有回答他的问题，径直走向他，将他绑到巨大的十字架上。

吉尔伽美什心平气和地被绑在那里，未露出半分恐惧的神色，今时不同往日，他早已不是五年前的那个少年，眉宇褪去了稚气，身形修长腰背笔直，皮肤雪白嫩滑，倒是生了一副好皮囊。

金色的头发耀眼且刺目，猩红的蛇瞳注视着他，深邃的眸光仿佛早已看透他的内心，看透他的本质，宛若全知全能神明被绑在十字架上，更激起他的凌虐欲与征服欲。

刚学会享受萌生的愉悦而成长的他，无比地渴求这副身体，想要凌辱，想要让他屈服，想要尽情地吸允背德的蜜汁。

“来吧，圣职者，我恩准你，尽情地掠夺这副身体。”

吉尔伽美什笑得肆意张扬，满意地欣赏着道貌岸然的神父，本心所追求之物远不似表面般纯良，和他一样，都是，不辨善恶，为自己而活的人。

言峰绮礼从一边的柜子里拿出来一根细细的鞭子，是他从未见过的，类似竹鞭一样坚硬挺直，鞭子顶部长着细小的绒毛，但看上去并不怎么柔软，有些像牙刷上的硬毛，不知抽到身上是什么滋味，他竟隐隐有些期待，不知何时，他开始享受这种疼痛中的快感，痛快且爽利！

鞭子顶部点上他的乳尖，毛刺坚硬的绒毛生生捅进了奶孔，吉尔伽美什此时真有些慌神，看来这次的惩处不似以往那般简单，甚至会很难熬。

“这次的花样倒是新鲜，让我略微提起些性质，很好，来取悦本少爷吧！”新鲜的刺痛感折磨着他的乳尖，酥麻酸痒，让他想被更加更加粗暴地对待。

圣职者坏心眼地旋转着鞭子，让那坚硬的绒毛在那人的敏感脆弱的奶孔中旋转肆虐，将那原本嫩粉色的奶头折磨地红肿挺翘，娇艳欲滴。娇嫩的乳尖颤巍巍地晃动瑟缩着，像是不堪承受如此折辱。他从未想过这处竟能被插入，如此细小的孔洞包裹着粗硬的绒毛，再被其凶狠地摩擦刮弄，将他乳尖的内里破开，不留余地地残忍侵犯。

充血的豆粒般肿胀的乳头被细硬的鞭子携着狠厉的劲风抽打，吉尔伽美什如同遭受了电击一般剧烈地颤抖，唇齿间流露出一声凄惨的泣音，那如同高压电流过般让人头晕目眩的强烈快感与痛觉，击打着他脆弱的神经。疾风骤雨般的鞭打没有停歇地落下，鞭鞭都抽打在他娇嫩的胸口，红肿挺立的乳尖更是首当其冲，丝毫不能反抗地挨着毫不留情的鞭打。

他被绑的很紧，只有头部能够动作，难耐的激痛惹得青年浑身扭动，像是希望能稍稍减轻痛苦一般，向上仰着头，却还是逃无可逃，避无可避，只能可怜兮兮地挨着责打。乳头高高地肿起，足足比原先大了一半，这柔嫩的地方早已被抽地破皮，渗着些鲜红的血珠，看上去啥事可怜。纵横交错的鞭痕爬满了小少爷的胸膛，连乳晕都没有被放过，小少爷可从没受过这般对待，颤颤巍巍地哭了出来，完全不似他刚开始那般游刃有余。

“这就受不住了吗？吉尔伽美什。看来是我原来对你的调教还不够啊。”

是了，言峰绮礼之前并没有多么狠地欺负过他，最多也就是拿鞭子抽抽屁股，何时折磨过他如此娇嫩的部位。

可恶德的神父早已不满于此，他无比地渴望，能够更残忍地鞭挞侵犯这副身体，将他拆吃入腹。引领他寻找愉悦的导师，有责任与义务满足他的欲望吧？

“可以…想从本少爷身上取得欢愉吗…？赏给你了！”吉尔伽美什在言语上倒是丝毫不显弱势，比起无趣的性爱，这般狠厉的侵犯更加刻骨铭心。他知道，那人喜欢看着他痛苦，他深深地了解那个恶劣却又格外受到自己青睐的灵魂。快感，痛感与屈辱交织在一起，青年放肆地大笑起来。

尽情追逐剖析自己的内心吧，圣职者，那里远不似你空阔漆黑的双眸般空无一物，充满了，罪恶。

“吉尔伽美什，既然这样，那我就不客气了。”不够…不够…还完全不够！他想索取更多！

鞭子顶端的绒毛再次点上性器的顶端，吉尔伽美什浑身一震，略带惊恐地看着言峰绮礼，那人恶劣地笑着，用绒毛剐蹭他的包皮，将保护着敏感脆弱的龟头的最后一道屏障拉扯开来，直直地戳上了过去从未被特意疼爱而现在却被完全撕扯开包皮裸露出来的龟头上，硬挺的绒毛再次侵入了尿道的入口，他睁大了眼睛，凝视着男人露出恶魔一样的笑容。

鞭子精准地落在了脆弱的铃口，言峰绮礼没有用力，只是轻微拍打的力度，但如此敏感的部位根本吃不消这般残暴地对待，冷酷无情的鞭子继续着残酷的行为，全然不顾青年的挣扎与反抗，当然，吉尔伽美什也只能轻微地扭动身子而已，根本无法逃避落在性器顶端的残忍的刑罚。

猩红的蛇瞳盈满了泪水，顺着眼角缓慢留下，吉尔伽美什微张着嘴，大口大口地喘着气，潮红爬了满脸，若不看他下身，还以为他正在被恶狠狠地侵犯。

脆弱的龟头被抽打地微微肿起，茎身也未免遭到了波及。吉尔伽美什唯一能动的头使劲摇晃着，无法挨到地的脚趾在空中颤抖蜷曲着。他透过泪光朦胧的水膜看着男人恶劣的笑容，那人几乎压制不住内心的喜悦笑出了声。

“笑出声了哦，圣职者。”吉尔伽美什戳破他的伪装，欣赏着他这副邪恶的模样。

言峰绮礼再次将鞭子顶在龟头处，那处已经被抽的红肿，颤颤巍巍地颤抖着，肿起的软肉挤压着铃口，那本就紧致的甬道变得更加狭窄。神父无良地笑着，注视着吉尔伽美什含泪的眼眸，坚定地将细鞭插入，顶端的绒毛无情地凿开脆弱的甬道，缓慢准确地向尽头推入。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”吉尔伽美什颤抖着双膝发出了惊叫。这太疼了，超出了他所能接受的范围。快感的源泉被恶劣的男人以不合理的方式开拓发掘，悲惨与喜悦交织应运而生。

看清了吗，这才是你的内心，邪恶的男人哟。这副模样，我可是尽收眼底！

言峰绮礼握着鞭子的尾部，一口气将鞭身抽出，只留着带着绒毛的头部埋在他的性器里，再用力地一插到底，毫不留情地重复着这个过程，残忍折磨着如此脆弱娇嫩的甬道。吉尔伽美什从未体会过这如激流般涌动翻腾的快感与痛感，从性器深处传到全身，紧致的腹肌一阵阵颤动痉挛，涎水沾湿了青年泛着红晕的脸颊，这场折磨似乎没有终止。

吉尔伽美什完全沉沦陷入这场永无止境的责罚之中，性器的内部已经被抽插到麻木，即使被硬挺的绒毛刮擦也只是轻微地颤动，不知过了多久，那根淫邪的鞭子终于被拔出，灼热的白液体随着细鞭的抽出飞溅而出，却又被鞭子抽出后肿起的内壁死死堵住，半点再泄不出来。

吉尔伽美什终是受不住了，哭喊尖叫着，想要将精液射出，被拉长的高潮格外难耐，滚烫的精液灼烧着红肿的甬道，却根本无法射出。言峰绮礼爱极了他这副样子，淫乱放荡，就好像被他操坏了一般，哭喊着。总是处于强势的吉尔伽美什很少露出这副模样，他总是显得游刃有余，亲手撑着自己的小穴，将他含入其中抱着他的脖子轻吟浪叫着，撩拨他的心弦。

他将吉尔伽美什从十字架上放下，从柜子里拿出早已准备好的绳子，绕过他的脖子，在背部交叉后勒紧他破皮的乳尖，再将他手臂反绑到身后，坚韧的麻绳绕过他的膝盖和阴囊，再固定到胸口处的绳结上，只要他双腿一挣扎，就会牵动胸口的绳结，摩擦挤压他破皮的乳尖。勒紧的阴囊也难免会产生疼痛，吉尔伽美什丝毫不敢动作，只能撅起屁股趴在地上，娇嫩的花穴暴露在空气中瑟缩颤抖，勃起的阴茎颤巍巍摇晃着，滴落几滴浊白的精液。

言峰绮礼再次拿起那根折磨了吉尔伽美什许久的鞭子，不过这次他倒是没有往穴口里钻，直接抽打在敏感的穴口上，吉尔伽美什疼得一缩，牵动了胸口和胯下的绳结，强烈的刺痛感瞬间席卷他的大脑，他不由自主地继续颤抖着，又再次被拉扯折磨着乳尖与阴囊，鞭子却丝毫不同情他，毫不留情地继续落下，身后爆炸般的疼痛根本无法忍受，吉尔伽美什抑制着自己不要动，身体却不听他的使唤，自顾自地颤抖，如此的恶性循环直到神父停止了鞭打。

穴口被抽到高高肿起，红艳艳的，十分可怜，又十分诱人，引得言峰绮礼想要直接插入，去感受那肿起的穴口紧致的吸允。事实上，他也这么做了。他将粗大的性器顶上红肿的穴口，惊得吉尔伽美什又是一颤，乳尖和阴囊自然又被责罚了一遍。那高傲的人终是忍不住了，一声声向他求着绕。

恶劣的神父无良地笑了，他无法解释现在胸口里抑制不住的喜悦之情，巨大的满足感瞬间充盈了他自以为空无一物的心。

他将两根手指顶在那个红肿瑟缩的穴口上，描摹着肿起的褶皱，直戳戳地一捅到底，惹得吉尔伽美什剧烈颤动，阴囊和乳尖带来的剧烈疼痛阻止了他的继续颤抖。他竟连动一下的权利都没有，只要略微一动就会受到淫邪的惩罚。他央求着神父解开这致命的束缚，心中却深切地明白，他根本不会听。这个由他亲手教导出来的男人他可了解地彻底，自己越是不堪，越是挣扎，越能令他高兴，令他愉悦。

后穴在简短粗暴的扩张后迎来粗暴的插入，臀部被大大地掰开，遭受过蹂躏的肛门露了出来，红肿的褶皱被一根根撵平，粗大的性器侵犯着脆弱的肠壁。看着眼前淫秽的景色，言峰绮礼再次露出了喜悦的笑容，他遵从内心地，将吉尔伽美什按在地上，狠命地侵犯蹂躏。

炽热的粗大阴茎不断做着活塞动作，不断开合的花穴内鲜艳红嫩的穴肉泛着淫靡的水光，穴肉不断吸允讨好着入侵的巨物，却得不到那物的半分同情，一次次被很厉地侵犯玩弄。

言峰绮礼将手指深入他的口中，撬开他紧闭不肯呻吟出声的牙关，翻搅揉弄着滑腻嫩红的舌头，试探地伸向喉咙深处。吉尔伽美什难受地干呕，喉壁不断收缩挤压着，想要退出这个不速之客，那手指却还是深入喉咙，模仿着性器抽插着脆弱的喉咙，感受着那里紧致的触感，再也抑制不住的呻吟随着眼泪一同流出，晶莹的泪水挂在颤抖的金色睫毛上，他的一头金发都已被汗水打湿，湿答答地粘连在他的额头上。金色的神明早已不似刚开始般圣洁，一副淫乱的模样却更加能俘获他的信徒的心。神明长开双腿，被信徒狠狠地侵犯玩弄，言峰绮礼觉得，这是他第一次，离信仰的神明这么近。

被唾液浸湿的指尖从铃口插入被残忍折磨过的尿道，剧烈的疼痛惹得吉尔伽美什大声哭喊。颤动着的包皮和龟头被反复刺激着，本就红肿的龟头更加疼痛，神明的喉咙中挤压出短促的哀鸣。

神父的内心更加雀跃，他的神明被他按压在地，吃着他巨大的性器，逃无可逃，避无可避，只能生生挨着他的操弄。丝毫没有逃离机会的青年被巨大阴茎一次次毫不留情地贯穿，被凌辱到红肿的肠壁仿佛被灼烧着，强烈的快感早已超越被侵入的不适，男人一下比一下用力，不断地往深处顶着。

挺翘的性器每次都精准无误地擦过敏感的腺体，刺激着这快乐的源头，剧烈的快感以小腹为中心向身体四周迸发。吉尔伽美什无法控制地颤抖着，他用额头死死抵着地面，泪水顺着睫毛滴落至地面，迸发开裂，绽放出一朵璀璨凄美的泪花。

柔嫩的下体被巨刃狠狠捣弄着，爆炸般的快感刺激着阴茎想要射精的欲望，肿起的内壁却不能满足他这个心愿，只得将精液堵在里面，怎样也射不出来。

圣职者终于解开了他身上的绳子，将他翻过面来，掰开吉尔伽美什白嫩的腿根再次狠狠埋入。他就如同寒风中飘落的枯叶，止不住地颤动痉挛，高潮被无限期地拉长，后穴任何一处的触碰都会带来强烈的快感，吉尔伽美什觉得自己受不住了，肿起的穴口被强行操开，尖锐的痛感交织着快感，他无法形容这种感受，像是被抛入云端，再瞬间坠入深渊。教人成为恶魔的男人，正在受着应得的惩罚。

微弯的柱身在吉尔伽美什体内的敏感处重重地刮擦，肠液随着性器的抽插涓涓流出，汇聚在地上成了一小滩水，下身的结合处不停地传来水声与肉体相撞的拍打声。

吉尔伽美什抚上神父的脸颊，双目被顶到失神，眼皮都止不住地颤抖，口水睡着嘴角留下，划出一条长长的银丝。

“很乐在其中吧，绮礼…啊…如此贪恋我的身子。”

回应他的是更加猛烈的冲撞捣弄，顶得他连声都没了，张着嘴，粗粗地喘着气。言峰绮礼顶得很猛，抓着他柔软的臀肉来回揉捏，手指用力到陷入白嫩的臀肉，把那处揉到发热发烫，留下几道通红的手印。

吉尔伽美什不敢再多说什么，仰着头，老老实实挨了一顿操，满面潮红气喘吁吁，提不起一点力气。

他仰面看着在他体内抽插肆虐的人，他从前漆黑空无的眸子里如今竟有了难以名状的喜悦，你渴求的，是我的身体吗，坠入罪恶深渊的你，才是原本的你。

吉尔伽美什不知道身上的男人压着他要了多久，又在他身体里释放了多少次，他只记得性爱结束前那男人的最后一句话

“你错了吗？”

“我原谅你”吉尔伽美什说。


End file.
